The silence of an Avox
by pink pumpkin
Summary: *Mockingjay spoilers* Just because I can't speak, it doesn't mean I can't tell them the truth. Avox girls POV of the mockingjay.


**Chapter 1: Spark**

**The Mockingjay is amazing! My life is so depressing.**

**The Avox Girls POV**

The explosion showers dirt and plant matter across the arena, trees bursting into flames. The sky lights up with the hundreds of fireworks being set off by the capitol. We all lean forwards to watch as several hovercrafts fly across the small TV screen to capture the remaining tributes.

The screen blacks out and the image disappears, but it's too late. We have a ll seen.

The rebellion has begun.

The door slams open and 7 armed peacekeepers enter the room, pinning our hands behind our back and dragging us all out of the room. We were led through endless corridors and down endless elevators until they reach their destination, a cold room of cells, metal bars pulled across the entrances. I could see my reflection in the shiny metal wall as they shoved me and the other avox into a cell. My eyes full of unspoken questions- why are we here? What's going to happen? Will I make it out alive?

A peacekeeper fiddles with the lock, takes the key out and shoves it in his breast pocket, giving me a twisted smile through the bars before swiftly walking away, leaving me alone with the avox boy.

I sit down on the cold floor, resting my head against the wall and closing my eyes. I can imagine lying down in my old bed in district 11, my mother reading my favourite childhood story to me. The one with the three bears and Goldilocks. It never failed to get me to drift off after a horrible day serving the Capitol citizens. I can imagine my mother finishing the story, gently closing the book and kissing my forehead, _goodnight_, _Lavinia, _ echo's her voice and I swear I can feel the warmth of her hand in mine, her eyes watching as I drift off into the unknown.

A shuffle and a scream wakes me, my eyelids fluttering as I try to make out where I am. Johanna Mason stamps across the floor, putting up a fight as the peacekeepers stuff her into a cell similar to mine. Her screams echo through the hall well after the peacekeeper has left us, returning to the luxury of the Capitol while I'm down here, listening to a mental Johanna rattling the bars with her fists. This has definitely made my top 3 of most scared moments- Johanna Mason, _Johanna Mason_ one of the few who has survived the Capitol's hunger games, _twice,_ is standing in the cell next to me, a couple of metre's away.

Terrified, I shuffle over to the opposite side of the cell that is furthest away from Johanna until my back is leaning on the wall, so if she does anything stupid, like break down the wall, I will at least have a few seconds to say goodbye to life before she kills me.

Actually, dying right now seems like a good option, as I would probably die slowly and in pain if the Capitol tried to kill me.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" hollered Johanna, but she didn't leave enough time for anyone to speak before shrieking another question.

What I'd estimate to be several hours later, more people begun walking our way. The echoed footsteps told me that 2, maybe 3 people were coming our way and sure enough, Peeta Mellark, held by 2 armed guards walked into the small cell opposite the one me and the other avox were in.

Peeta didn't resist when he was shoved into the tiny room, unlike Johanna. Maybe he already knew there was no chance of escape, maybe he knew he would never see the sun again, maybe he knew that he would die here.

Enobaria was the last person to come in, which left me wondering what might have happened to the other victors, Finnick, Beetee and Katniss. Maybe they had already been executed by President Snow.

Days, maybe weeks pass of the new lifestyle that had followed the event of the Quell. My routine is wake up, go back to sleep, wake up again eat the stale bread someone has left us and drink the water and go back to sleep again. A large TV situated at the end of the hall sometimes projects images of the Capitol burning the districts, the Capitol exploding warehouses, the Capitol winning the war, but it's obvious that this is the Capitol's arrangement, to show the districts losing the war, so that the rebels will lose hope and surrender.

Every so often, a victor is taken out of their cell and walked down the corridor, returning every time with less hope, less courage and fear replacing any other emotion hiding in their eyes, which leads me to wonder what happens down that corridor.


End file.
